Seciond Chances
by NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123
Summary: Hermione was going out with Malfoy, but than he cheated on her. So she turned to the only persono she could, Harry Potter. BUT! When Draco finds out, he is FURIOUS!
1. Prologue

Here's my second Harry Potter fanfic, but my third story. Anyway...I hope you like it!!!!

NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123

Prologue

"_I can't believe you!!! Why did you do this to my Draco?? I loved you with all my heart!!!!"_

"_Because I _**don't**_ love you that's why." He smirked. _

_"I hate you!!!! I hope you go to hell!!! And I hope your new girlfriend goes along with you!!!" Hermione was crying. She ran out of the classroom, and into the Gryffindor Common Room._

"_You can come out now Pansy. She's gone."_

"_Don't you think that was a little hard on her Dracy dear?"_

_They both looked at each other, and said "Nah!!"_

_In the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione was crying on Harry's shoulder. _

"_Why did he have to Harry? Why??"_

"_No offense or anything, Moine, but all of us knew it wasn't going to last long. I'm really sorry Hermione, I really am."_

_All of a sudden, Harry's heart went out to his best friend. He knew that she had just broken up with his worst enemy and he felt bad, but he wasn't sure that she was ready for another relationship. Still, he would work his way up until she could trust him enough (not like she doesn't now) to be his girlfriend. _

"_Harry, what are you thinking?" she asked_

"_I was just thinking of all the happy times that you, me, and Ron can have now that you are done with that jackass of a boyfriend." _

"_Yes, we will have lots of fun," she replied. "Wait, did you just say jackass? Because if you did, he is more than a jackass. Do you know what mean?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

_Ron came bouncing in the room. _

"_Oh my God, Hermione!! I am so sorry!! I feel so bad!! I will KILL him for doing this to you!!!"_

"_Ron, its no use," Hermione replied, "He's stronger than you and you know it."_

"_Yeah, that's true." Ron looked crestfallen._

"_Don't worry you guys. I'll feel better in a couple of days. Don't' worry about it. I'm perfectly fine."_

"_You sure Hermione? Because you know you have me, Ginny and Ron here to talk to. You remember that, ok?" _

"_I will, don't worry."_

"_Promise?" asked Ron._

"_Promise." She replied._

_Harry thought about what Malfoy...and they way he had cheated on his best friend. Did she even know who the girl was?_

"_Mione, who was the girl that he cheated with?"_

"_Pansy Parkinson"_

Soooo? How did you like it??? Huh? Huh? Huh? Anyway...I'm still working on my first story, so I won't be updating THAT much. Anyway....HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!

NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123


	2. HE HATES ME!

Here's, second chapter!!! (HERE'S JOHNNY!!!! Sorry...had to put that in)

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS (too bad, i wish i did lol)

HE HATES ME!!

Harry was in the Great Hall talking to Dean and Lavender.

"Hermione isn't coming out of her room," said Lavender.

"Why? Is something wrong? Wait! I know! Malfoy, that jackass, broke her didn't he??"

"Yeah," Harry said, "she's really upset about it."

"Awww....what is the poor girl crying over now, huh? She still up set that I broke up with her? You can tell her this, we weren't going out, we will never will go out, and I NEVER want to see her ugly face again!"

Draco smirked and walked away. The whole Gryffindor table looked at him in shock and each had a look of disgust on his or her face. They were really mad now that he had hurt the Gryffindor Princess. They wanted revenge...and they would get it.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny had convinced Hermione to come out of her room. However, she wouldn't go out of the Common on Mione. You know you want to," Ginny coaxed.

"No! No! No! I don't want to come out. He hates me, he always has hated me, and he always will hate me," she cried.

"He doesn't hate you, Hermione!!! He just...HIGHLY DISLIKES you," said Ginny.

"That's not going to help her, Ginny. And you know it."

Ron and Harry had walked into the Common Room.

"I know, but I don't know what else to say. I have tried _everything_ to make her come down. But nothing will work."

Hermione was sobbing on the arm of the couch. _"Why??? Why me?? What have I down to make him hate me with such a passion?" _Hermione thought.

"Why??? Why me?? What have I down to make him hate me with such a passion?" she said out loud.

"We don't know Hermione, we don't know." They all replied in unison. They looked at each other and...._laughed. _Even Hermione was laughing. _"Wow, this is the first time I have laughed in so long," _she thought. It may not have been funny, but to them to see Hermione laughing was a great accomplishment for all of them.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she asked.

No one answered.

And Hermione just started laughing again. Everyone stared at her in amazement. She was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione, are you going to be ok?" Everyone looked concerned. Sometimes when somebody has gone through something painful, they have periods of mood swings. Like this one.

"Yes I am fine. I am perfectly fine." They looked at her unsure.

"Positive?" asked Ginny.

"Positive." By this time she had stopped laughing, but she was still smiling.

"At least she isn't thinking about Malfoy anymore," whispered Harry to Ron.

"Yeah, I know."

"I heard that!!!!" shouted Hermione. But she was smiling. And that was all that mattered.

At least for now.

How did you like this one? It's a little short, but I hope you liked it!!!! Please Review!!!!

NaTuRaLgOdDesS123


End file.
